Dota 2 Upcoming war
by danrock
Summary: there is going to be a war that will change cause of one thing..


**I know the chapters are very short, if that bothers you, I'm deeply sorry :/**

**I have more time today so I tried to make it long **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**This is my first FanFiction. Enjoy :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sven**, the rouge knight who was blessed with godly powers was racing toward the Radiant Fountain, which he called "home."

He'd been farming in a close neutral camp close to home until suddenly there was a surprise attack from one of **Visage**'s loyal familiar.

The rouge knight took out his massive sword out of the **Dark Troll Warlord**'s chest and engaged the bat-like enemy.

He swung his massive sword at the face of the bat trying to decapitate him.

But the familiar was quick and anticipated the rouge knight's sword.

The familiar blew fire at the rouge knight's sword intending to melt his sword.

Sven made it think again by swinging his sword once again at the bat's face and sliced it in half. Blood gushed out of the bat's neck as it fell to the ground.

Sven rushing home to tell his best friend, **Tinke**r, a genius at making deadly machines, about the battle he had engaged with the familiar.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**While in the Dire side….**

**Visage** was getting annoyed by his leader,** Pudge**, a deadly butcher who would hook anyone who he disliked and chop them up with his bloodthirsty butcher knives.

Pudge was nagging Visage where his familiar was and started saying that he needs a new pair of pants.

Visage was annoyed and flew to the first middle tower. The giant path was divided into three lanes.

The top lane was call _**"Top",**_ the middle, _**"Mid"**_, and the last lane, _**"Bot"**_ witch was also called the suicide lane.

**Visage **hurried to the middle tower.

Then he noticed his familiar was coming to him.

But he noticed there was only one.

He was sure he had sent two to scout around.

He flew to it in quick speed.

When he met his familiar face-to-face, it there language, the familiar explained to Visage that Sven, the rouge knight had killed the other familiar while he was scouting around the trees.

He found familiar 2 dead lying on the floor bleeding.

Familiar 1 looked up just in time to see the enemy running toward the Radiant Fountain.

Visage told this to Pudge.

Visage expected to yell and thrash, but all he did was laugh.

This did not seem normal for Pudge.

Visage knew he had a temper when his comrades died, but he laughed. Laughed.

Visage decided to take the risk and asked the chief why he was laughing.

But he walked away and told his creeps chief creep to tell all the leaders to gather up and meet inside his tent to discuses for a war plan.

Night Stalker came in last.

Night Stalker was only active in night time.

After everyone gathered and sat down, Pudge started discussing we were losing too much comrades and was almost out of resources.

Then the chief told the leaders that this was going to be (to his estimation) the last war.

Night Stalker did not like listening. He stood up and asked his chief, if he could just leave the meeting.

Pudge did not like that one bit. He yelled at Night Stalker to sit down immediately.

Well, Night Stalker did not like that either, he rushed outside and ran to the woods.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**In the Radiant Side… **

Everyone now knew what happened while the rouge knight was farming.

Anti-mage, who hated magic, asked the Radinat's leader Ursa, the fiercest member of the ursine tribe, if they could a have a battle plan.

Ursa allowed it and left to his tent. This was going to be the last war for them too.

They had no resources left to continue fighting the Dires.

They would have to form a good plan to win this war.

Ursa was in his tent.

The boar knew that the Dire was planning on the war too. Ursa went outside to get Tinker.

Tinker was in his tent talking to his friend, Sven.

Tinker was telling the rouge warrior to don't worry about the familiars. The knight had sawn the familiar 1 that watching him going back to the fountain.

He was sure that was Visage's evil creature and knew that it was going to tell its master.

Then they were called to the war council by a melee creep.

Everyone was there already waiting for them. Ursa sat down and told everyone to settle down for the meeting.

Ursa started explaining that that this was going to be the last war they were going to have for a long time.

After the meeting, Ursa told Tinker and Sven to scout the fields for any enemy.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Night Stalker…**

Night Stalker was running toward the top lane. Night Stalker (NS) was going to find some food for himself.

Food… To NS it meant meat.

Fresh meat.

He really liked the meat of the Radiant's.

He would chew them up in four bites after cooking it nicely in the burning fire.

NS went to the top fields and started hunting for the tasty Radiants.

Then he saw the knight with a tiny nerd with laser beams and rockets.

**They did not know what danger they were going to face during the war…**

**I have to stop now :)**

**Hope you enjoyed this **


End file.
